Toma de Mí
by evy29
Summary: En la vida hay momentos específicos, cortos, monumentales... son momentos que marcan una diferencia.
1. Default Chapter

**Toma de Mí**

_Toma de mí todo, bébetelo bien. _

_Hay que ayunar al filo del amanecer_

_Toma de mí todo, y todavía más _

_Hay que esperar un largo no de claridad_

_Toma de mi todo cuanto pueda ser_

_Que el son no da de beber._

Silvio Rodriguez

Fue así… como las chispas que saltan sin control.

El ambiente cerrado de la cueva, la constante compañía de las últimas semanas, el cofinamiento, el peligro del exterior… la muerte que rondaba con su nariz puntiaguda y aquel silencio que a voces afirmaba que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Todo, nada mas que leña al fuego.

El deseo llevaba ya rondándolos como gato en acecho durante algún tiempo. Caricias por descuido que provocaban toques eléctricos, miradas que ocultaban un brillo lujurioso, la absoluta certeza de que no había nada que perder, que solo quedaban ellos dos.

Era un mundo nuevo, pequeño. Encerrado en un oscuro recoveco del interior de la tierra, era su nuevo mundo… sin leyes aparte de las que ellos mismos se impusieron.

La voluntad no tardó en romperse.

Y ahí, entre los gritos de su última pelea Ranma cruzó la línea que hace mucho tiempo se dibujaron en sus cabezas. La besó con fuerza, con un deseo que rayaba en la desesperación.

Akane fue tomada por sorpresa, y el intempestivo fuego que acaricio sus labios no tardó en consumirla, pero de pronto, asustado, él se separó de ella antes de que la muchacha pudiera corresponderle.

La miró apenas de reojo, el pudor lo retuvo en el deseo de mirarla de frente, a los ojos, como se miran a las cosas que nos pertenecen.

Su presencia quemaba, se alejó unos pasos de ella por miedo a cometer otra locura… el aire de la pequeña cueva se había vuelto sofocante en los últimos segundos. Y él, agitado sentía el llamado de la tersa piel de la joven. Respiraba turbado, y en su preocupación no alcanzó a ver la expresión de shock de la muchacha, lentamente transformándose en sonrisa.

Akane sonrió, con una mano aún tocándose los labios.

….

Él la miró de reojo… y la sintió cerca una vez más. Paso a paso Akane acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y a pocos centímetros se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza obligándolo a verla, de frente, a los ojos.

"Ranma" susurró en un murmullo grave, un ronroneo irresistible.

Él no dio un respiro y acabó con el espacio que los separaba.

Besos violentos, caricias dulces y atrevidas, piel contra piel… calor, fuego, deseo. Una llama inconsumible.

Con cautela Ranma acaricio su cuerpo, ella, dulce se aferró a él, y fueron uno.

Jadeos, suspiros, gemidos, el resonante silencio de una mirada que lo dice todo… besos cortos, sonrisas, cansancio.

Silencio… y en el, escondidas aún dos palabras que ninguno de los dos diría jamás. Las palabras que ella tanto había añorado y que el siempre rehuyó, las que en aquel momento no necesitaban ser pronunciadas porque fueron hechas, y ya no eran palabras añoradas, lo eran todo, eran ellos, algo palpable… real.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: A pedido popular… y ya que estoy atascada escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de "El Camino Equivocado" les dejo este regalito… ojalá les guste. Bayis.

Ah… y porfa… dejen reviews. Si? Si?

**II**

Una delicada franja de luz partió en dos la oscuridad de la cueva. El silencio, interrumpido rítmicamente por el dúo de respiraciones, fue acompañado por una sinfonía de piedritas tocando el suelo.

El hechizo se rompía y la cueva comenzó a revelar la salida. La fuerte pared que los mantuvo encerrados se deshacía con lentitud en un sin fin de polvo.

La franja no tardó en convertirse en haz, y alcanzó a alumbrar dos cuerpos entrelazados. Akane sonrió entre sueños. Dos sensaciones de tibieza, nuevas y maravillosas la llenaban. El calorcillo que el sol regalaba gratis, y que semejaba la más leve caricia sobre su piel desnuda, se quedaba atrás comparado con aquella otra sensación… la que solo produce el roce de los cuerpos.

Akane se revolvió, sintió que los brazos que la rodeaban se aferraban posesivamente a su cintura y suspiró contenta. Siempre se llamó a sí misma independiente, jamás se imaginó sentir la euforia que sentía al saber que en realidad le pertenecía a alguien. Era una extraña mezcla entre alivio, satisfacción y miedo.

Ranma despertó. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer recostada a su lado y no resistió tocarla para comprobar que era real.

Su mano ascendió por la firme curva de la cadera, rodó cuesta abajo en el despeñadero de la cintura… y la yemas de los dedos no resistieron la tentación de besar las comisuras el ombligo…

Una risa ligera tintineó rompiendo por completo el silencio. Akane, sin abrir los ojos, encontró la mano de su amante y la cubrió con la suya… la risa aún partiendo sus labios.

Ranma la miró maravillado. Sonrió y miró los párpados cerrados del ángel que sostenía, esperando, paciente, a ver los iris chocolate que escondían.

Y ella abrió los ojos…

Un rubor rosado cubrió todo su cuerpo y la sonrisa era incontenible.

Se miraron.

Sonrieron.

Él rió… -Estás roja…

Ella frunció el ceño y luego lo miró con picardía… -Tú también…

Ranma pensó discutir, pero se detuvo levantando un hombro levemente y besando el hombro de ella -Yo sé.

La sonrisa de Akane regresó con más intensidad… cerró los ojos, disfrutando los toquecitos de electricidad que Ranma causaba con cada beso. -Entonces no te quejes.

No me estaba quejando. Roja te ves preciosa.- Se defendió él, sin dejar de tocarla.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de improviso. La revelación de lo nuevo que era todo aquella tocándola como un rayo. Miró al hombre a su lado y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Quién era? Ciertamente no era el mismo muchacho con el que siempre tenía malentendidos, que siempre decía las cosas equivocadas…

Ranma- susurró moviendo la cabeza para que al llamarlo la vea.

El muchacho la vio, pero no reconoció nada peculiar en su mirada, así que le sonrió con placer. -En serio… y mira… te recorre todo el cuerpo.- Explicó él mientras acariciaba lentamente el camino que el rubor había recorrido… para detenerse en el vientre.

El joven la miraba como un niño ve a algo mágico. Con ese brillo especial… con ese cariño inexplicable…

Sí, no era el mismo Ranma de antes. Era otro, distinto… libre. Y ella… ¿Quién era ella? La que estaba ahí recostada, dejando que alguien la recorra de esa manera, la conozca tanto… Ella tampoco era la misma. ¿Quiénes eran ellos dos?

Juntos eran otros.

Eran felices.

Akane perdió la sonrisa y lo besó. Con el beso se entregaba, toda ella, lo que fue… lo que era… y lo que podía ser.

Ranma por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completo.

**FIN**


End file.
